Invincible Love
by ChestnutAsh
Summary: Bad boy Edward and bookish Bella have been best friends forever but when one of them starts to develop feelings for the other will there be love or will their friendship be ripped apart? Biggest twist in the end
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, THIS WORLD WAS CREATED BY AND IS OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER, SUCH A LUCKY WOMAN**

**It was 6 o clock on a Monday morning when a huge bounce on my bed woke me up. I instantly knew who it was and groaned in response pulling the covers over my head to get rid of the noise the person was creating. This however didn't work as I suddenly found myself freezing cold and looking up into the eyes of my beautiful best friend. Edward Cullen. The light from my window made his bronze hair glint in the most amazing way, his bright green eyes were mischievous and matched his playful signature smile.**

"**Wakey, Wakey Bella, time to get up" his velvet voice sang loudly**

"**Who the hell let you in at this time?" I replied extremely annoyed as I snatched my covers back and attempted to drift back in to peacefulness.**

"**Key under the mat, now come on you don't wanna be late for our first day of our last year"**

**I knew what he was going to do even before he did it. He grabbed the covers and threw them in the corner then began to tickle me to death. After about 15 minutes I decided to give in and got up to miserably stroll into the bathroom to get ready.**

**Once I was ready I walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to find Edward frying bacon with his back to me. I tried my best to sneak up on him, when I was just about in touching distance he said " Hey Belly Bob" I jumped so high that I smacked my head off the cuboard. He knew I was there the whole time and didn't say a word till I thought I was close, damn he's good.**

**I turned in silence and went to sit at the breakfast bar . Minutes later he placed a cup of coffee and plate with a bacon sandwich on it in front of me and sat down next to me to watch me eat.**

"**Aww is poor Eddiekins on a diet" I enjoyed teasing him this way**

"**Haha very funny and no Esme made us waffles so ha beat that" he stuck his tongue at me then hurried me along with my eating**

**It was now 7:30 and Edward had already ushered me into his car and ran off to get his twin sister and older brother from his house next door. You see Edward has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, my parents were best friends with his parents and he had lived next door to me all my life. Edward was also the bad boy type, he was a rebel, he is always seen with a cigarette in his mouth and a leather jacket on his back without fail. No matter how hard I try to convince him that smoking is bad he still continues to do it and I secretly admit that I like it.**

**I was brought out of my thoughts by an ear splitting squeal. Alice! She dived into the car and immediately began to talk incredibly fast about the outfit I had on but was tuned out by an argument that Edward was having with his older brother Emmett. This stopped as soon as they noticed I was watching them and both turned to smile at me, both turning on the Cullen charm. Once Emmett was in the car Edward climbed into the drivers seat and began to drive towards school. Of course he was always driving over the speed limit and it amazed me that he had never gotten a ticket in his life. Probably able to charm his way out of it with the women police we have these days.**

**We parked in our usual spot next to Rosalie's red, convertible BMW. As soon as we all exited the car Rosalie ran into the waiting arms of Emmett as Jasper picked up Alice in a tight hug. These guys had been couples forever and it kind of made me feel lonely seeing them together. After some small hugs and hellos Edward grabbed my hand and we walked into school.**

**Once we had gotten our schedules and compared them we all headed off to. I had English, Government, Trigonometry, Spanish, Dinner, Biology and Gym. I only had one class with Edward which was Biology, his favourite subject but not one of my best. **

**My classes went by extremely quick and before I knew it, it was dinner and I was walking towards the table my friends were sat at. When I sat down Edward slid his tray towards me, we always shared lunch. From the corner of my eye I saw Lauren saunter up to our table shaking her hips.**

"**Hey Eddie" she tried to sound seductive but ended up sounding stupid**

"**Lauren, don't call me Eddie" he looked over at me pleading with his eyes for me to get rid of her.**

"**Lauren could you please move your skanky ass. I want to eat my lunch without feeling sick" I interrupted her before she had a chance to speak, Emmett's booming laughter filled the cafeteria.**

"**Bella I wasn't speaking to you, I wouldn't even look at you if I had the choice, I don't know who-" Edward stood up and in a flash he was in her face. I could feel the anger radiating off him in waves.**

"**ENOUGH LAUREN, YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK TO BELLA LIKE THAT" he practically screamed in her face. She was so shocked by his outburst, she looked like she was about to cry which was rare for Lauren. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the building and onto a clear picnic table in the corner. **

**As soon as we sat down he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and popped it in his mouth. I knew he was stressed so I walked towards him and took his hand.**

"**Thanks for defending me in there but you didn't need to I can handle Lauren" I slowly rubbed his hand and his body relaxed instantly**

"**She had no right to talk to you like that and I just couldn't sit there and listen to it" a small smile appeared on his face as he uttered the next sentence "No one talks to my Bella like that".**

**Looking into his emerald eyes I was instantly lost, his hand gently came up to touch my face and I shivered, this had nothing to do with the weather. Edward shrugged out of his leather jacket and draped it around my shoulders. It was at this perfect moment that the bell rang and Edward wrapped his arm around my covered shoulders and we slowly walked to Biology.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

Biology and Gym went by surprisingly quick. I was seated next to Edward In Biology and was hit on the head by a tennis ball in Gym, so yeah the rest of the day was great. Before I knew it I was sat on a comfy black sofa in the Cullen's living room next to a smiling Edward and being asked which movie I preferred of the two Alice had deemed acceptable. This was a tradition we had, on the first day back to school everyone would come back to the Cullen's house and we would order food in, watch a movie and chat about the day we had. After we had chosen The Dark Knight (Emmett thought it was 'super cool' and Alice thought Christian Bale was hot) the doorbell rang and Edward wandered off to pay the delivery guy. When he came back Emmett almost tackled him to get the food.

Once we had all eaten Alice popped in the DVD and we all got settled. Emmet and Rose on the floor, Alice and Jasper on the love seat and me and Edward on the couch. Edward's arm slipped around my waist pulling me closer so my head rested on his chest. Some people may think this is strange for best friend behaviour but to us it is just normal, we always acted like this around each other. It was nice, made me feel loved even if it was just in a friendly way. I could feel my eyes drooping as the film went on and I didn't fight the sleep that was threatening to consume me, I was comfy and warm and felt incredibly safe.

I guess I had fallen asleep because I woke to the flash of a camera, Alice's high pitch giggles and Edward and Rose's soft voices quietly arguing.

"Alice delete that picture" Edward's voice was thick with sleep

"No can do it was just such an adorable moment, you guys are perfect together" I could practically hear the smile in Alice's voice.

"When are you going to tell her?" Rose's voice was rushed and even lower than before.

"Not gonna happen Rose so just drop it" the irritation was evident in Edwards voice as he cut her off before she had the chance to say anything else.

I had no idea what he was talking about so I made a mental note to ask him later and opened my eyes to see what all the fuss was about.

When my eyes were fully open I noticed where I was. Still in the living room on the couch with a blanket covering me. I almost jumped out of my skin when the couch under me began to move. It was then that I noticed I wasn't lay on the couch but Edward instead.

"Morning sleepyhead, sorry I scared you" His emerald eyes sparkled

"Hi, its ok but what happened to the sleeping arrangements we made" it took me a minute to reply as he dazzled me yet again.

"Well we fell asleep watching the movie so our wonderful friends just left us. Oh wait the covered us up to keep us warm how thoughtful" his voice was a little louder hoping to catch the attention of one of our so called friends.

"Screw you and get in hear before Emmett eats all the pancakes" Alice yelled from the kitchen.

I completely ignored her as I was comfy as hell.

"For me to go in the kitchen I really need you to move" his smile muddled my thoughts yet again, what the hell is wrong with me these days. I got off him with a huff and shuffled into the kitchen too find Emmett stuffing his face. I grabbed the coffee Edward had just picked up and went to get dressed.

When I entered Edwards room to get my clothes I found an outfit spread out on his bed with a note from Alice that said-

_Hey hun wear this and no one will get hurt ;)_

_This day had gotten off to a bad start. First I had to move from my comfy spot on Edward and now I have to wear heels. Well I guess today is going to be the day I die, great. There was no point in arguing with Alice so I put on the outfit and just as I turned to exit the room ran straight into Edward firm chest. Tingles shot through my body as his arms rapped around me to stop me from hitting the ground. I felt really strange and didn't want to ever leave the safety of Edwards arms. Wait what? Oh my god I'm going crazy._

"_Wow you ok there Bella" he said smiling his signature smile "Heels not Alice best idea but don't _

_worry I'll be there to catch you" with that he winked and let go of me so he could get dressed._

_I walked down the stairs in a complete daze. Damn that boy and his charm. I wandered off to find Alice, complain about her brother and find out what the hell is wrong with me. I was getting slightly scared._


End file.
